


Valonqar

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Death of Cersei, F/M, Incest, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Sibling Incest, Starvation, The Long Night, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 我想象中的瑟曦之死。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Kudos: 4





	Valonqar

他们最终还是撤退到了君临城。再往北的地方已经全部都是异鬼的地盘，暴风雪时刻肆虐，与永冬之地毫无差别。异鬼的魔法还没有影响到君临，但冷风依然如冰刀一般穿梭在红堡的城墙之间，让士兵们裹紧衣物瑟瑟发抖。每天早晨，营房里都有无法被叫醒的士兵，或因寒冷，或因饥饿。

所有人都在挨饿。君临的存粮本就所剩无几，再加上数次战争的侵袭，城内已经民不聊生。他们打开了所有的城门，允许平民百姓逃亡，偌大的首都一夜之间成了鬼城。龙吼声盘旋在城市上空，却没有了以往的震耳欲聋，反而有些沙哑——龙女王的孩子们同样饱受饥饿摧残。

“大人。”

提利昂从壁炉边抬起头：“弥桑黛，什么事？”

小文书瘦得像根竹竿，厚厚的皮毛也无法让她看起来丰满些。虽然面容憔悴，但那双金色的眼睛依然明亮而温和。

“小人……我来禀报您，您的兄弟闯进了瑟曦太后的房间。”

“詹姆把瑟曦带走了？”他们把瑟曦软禁在一个房间里。他老哥还是爱她？即便到了这个地步？

“不……您快来看看吧。”

提利昂有些恋恋不舍地离开了他的壁炉，摇摇晃晃地跟上了小文书。他在镜子里看了一次自己现在的模样，就几乎没有再看过了——瘦削的畸形身体，丑陋狰狞的脸，发白的头发。他看起来像具小骷髅。每一天他都觉得兰尼斯特的名字在离他远去，本来只是身份，现在连样貌也是如此了。

穿过走廊的时候，一道阴影洒在他身上。“……布蕾妮爵士。”“提利昂大人。”女骑士向他颔首致意。然后就一声不响地大步朝前走去。提利昂的小短腿让他跟不上他，这让他有点懊恼。他一度消息灵通，现在要成最后一个知道发生什么事的人了。

弥桑黛领他来到瑟曦的囚室。他的小女王已经在那里，瘦小干瘪，漂亮的银金色头发成了一堆苍白的枯草，紫色的眼睛暗得接近黑色。琼恩·雪诺在她身旁，脸上有着死亡留下的痕迹，就像一只苍白的黑衣鬼魂。白色的冰原狼如影随形。

当提利昂看清屋里的场景时，他的呼吸堵在了喉咙里。

他的老哥坐在床上，将瑟曦紧紧抱在怀里，低垂着头。他们的动作就好像双胞胎在母亲的子宫中一般。沉默持续了许久，提利昂听不到呼吸的声音，也看不到他詹姆有一点起伏。他想叫他的名字，但他无法呼吸，说不出一句话来。冷风已经把他的饶舌冻住了。

最终做出动作的是塔斯的女骑士。布蕾妮迟疑地走上前去，颤抖着手摸上詹姆的肩膀，轻轻摇了摇他：“詹姆爵士？”

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，詹姆动了动，缓缓抬起头来。他的金发变得枯黄如稻草，看起来竟然有几分像布蕾妮。那双绿眼睛旁边布满血丝，凹陷的脸颊上有几道结霜的水痕。

他怀里的瑟曦已经完全没有曾经的模样。露在衣袖外的手几乎只剩骨架，胸膛上肋骨分明。那苍白的脖子上带着青紫的指痕，碧绿的眼睛大睁着，满溢着绝望与恐惧。

仅剩的食物都要留给战士，没有人愿意将本就稀少的口粮留给瑟曦，就连兰尼斯特士兵也一样。提利昂偶尔见到詹姆将自己的面包掰成两半递入门中，但除此之外没有人再搭理她了。碍于各种各样的原因，没人想亲自动手杀她，所以他们锁紧房门，只留着窗户开着，还安排守卫偶尔去看看窗户下面是否有瑟曦试图逃离坠落而死的尸体。但始终没有，所以红堡中所有的守军都知道瑟曦太后在房间里慢慢饿死，但经过门前时只是一言不发地加快脚步离开。

他给了她解脱，提利昂心想。活活饿死是痛苦至极的，詹姆不忍心让她受尽折磨后死去。长痛不如短痛。

提利昂曾无数次在心中发誓要jian杀自己的老姐。但看着詹姆怀中的尸体，他感觉不到一丝仇恨。什么都没有，没有怨恨，没有悲伤，也没有大仇得报的喜悦。

“我希望……”詹姆开口，声音仿佛苍老了十岁，“她能被火化……葬在她的孩子旁边……”

提利昂看向他的小女王。丹妮莉丝用憔悴的眼神回望着他，良久之后才点点头。

“我们会的。”提利昂回应詹姆。

两名无垢者从詹姆手中接过尸体，抬出了房间，女王也跟了出去——木柴只能用来点燃壁炉或是烹饪，所以只能让龙进行火化，而她得去确保自己的孩子在烧完尸体之后不会紧接着一口吞了它。

布蕾妮将詹姆的一只手臂架到肩上，扶着他站起来。詹姆像是被抽了魂，踉跄两下才重新站稳。她带着他回到他的房间，提利昂一路尾随着跟了过来。布蕾妮扶着詹姆坐到床上，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我去拿点吃的来。”

女骑士转身离开。提利昂站在床边，詹姆静静地望着他。

“她说很痛，”詹姆做梦一般说，“她说，全身都很痛……我没办法看着她那样子，我……”

“没关系。”

“她那么瘦……我感觉一用力就能折断她……”

“不是你的错……”

“我跟他说，没事了，没事了……然后我掐住她的脖子……”

“已经过去了，詹姆。”提利昂抬手揉了揉他的后颈，“她已经不会再痛苦了。”

“……我爱过她。”

“你已经尽力了。”

“如果我能早点发现……她做的那些傻事……”

“没人能阻止她自作自受。”

“她是个大傻瓜。金灿灿的大傻瓜。”

“是。”

泪水流出他的眼眶，冻结在他的脸颊上。

这是最后一次了，提利昂想。这是詹姆·兰尼斯特最后一次为瑟曦流泪。


End file.
